


His Muse.

by izunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Leo needs Sena, M/M, soft izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunyan/pseuds/izunyan
Summary: Sena gives Leo inspiration while holding hands.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	His Muse.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its too long xx

As always, Leo was troubled, by his own unrealistic promises of writing a new song in a ridiculously short amount of time. Though he believed he could do it pretty easily, and just spending some minutes in front of the desk would be enough, or so he assumed. Following the same and only plot in a song was harder this time. Sighs.  
And Knights had this prepared live by tomorrow night... He fucked up. 

Leo wrote as much as his hand allowed him, switching time to time, and he even wished that he could be as skilled as to use a foot instead of hand. Some day, maybe.  
What could he do now? The great composer ran out of inspiration real fast this time, it was kinda depressing, and on top of that, sad ideas came to his mind.  
But gloomy songs weren’t allowed.

C’mon, Leo! Think of something! What was your greatest amount of inspiration again?

“....Sena.”

It’s almost stupid that for a short moment he forgot about him, his Sena. The oh so proclaimed love of his life. Shame.  
They were friends, right? So he could call him over to chat a little? Maybe to distract his mind from the frustration....? A hug would also work. A little warmth from Sena would give him the amount of inspiration as to finish one million songs, right? Then, maybe, perhaps, if he was lucky, he could try and get a bit clingy, for the sake of his unfinished song.  
Sounded fair enough for him. It’s not like he was doing something wrong, right? Lately, Izumi’s sharpness cooled down a bit, allowing Leo to do almost as much as he pleased. Holding hands in empty corridors, poking his cheeks, resting on his lap... Only when they were all alone, of course. Otherwise, how could Sena do these kind of things in front of anyone?

Leo didn’t wish to waste any more precious time. So just as fast as excited he was, the composer sent a needy message to his dearly friend.

“Seeeenaaa!!!! This is the worst!! I’m dying heree! Come oveeeerrr pleaseee.....!”

A proud smile on his face, happy about the... marvelous idea he had. He figured in a few minutes his beloved Sena would show up in a hurry, probably really worried and extremely angry. It was worth it, though. 

And he was correct. The bell rang, but Leo was next to the door anyways, waiting, impatiently just like a little kid on Christmas morning, waiting for his present. 

“SENA!” 

Leo just opened the door and he did already shout, unbelievable.

“You look surprisingly good for someone who’s dying...? I’m going home.” Sena had figured it was some kind of prank, but, deep down he still felt that Leo was in serious trouble. Damn him. He deserves the worst for making a so busy model like him running mad like that for nothing. Idiot.

Good thing that Leo grabbed his hand right in time, still smiling playfully. Of course he wouldn’t let him go any further, not when they were already this close.

“It’s true that I needed your help, Sena.~ So don’t yell at me! You see, I was being a good kid and composing the song we need for tomorrow but... The inspiration is all gone!! And I can’t blame the aliens this time~!”

“So what can I do? You know I kind of suck at composing, so.~ Also, It’s your own fault, Leo-kun? Did you leave it for the last day again, huh?”

He was right, and wrong at the same time. Even if Leo tried to come up with happy chords and new rhythms some days ago, it turned out pretty hard to innovate. So he continued to leave it for later, and later... And the frustration just accumulated.

\- -

“...if that was the case, you should’ve explained better. Not just sending “im dying here” and disappearing, idiot. We were practicing!”

“Knights?”

“Yes? Who else? Because of you we don’t even have a song yet, so we had to improvise a lame choreography and...”

“I’m sorry, Sena.”

What.

“Well, of course that’s annoying, but if you finish it by tonight, I will be able to fix your mess, okay? It’s not much of a problem, anyway.”

“Mh? Really? Well, maybe I really can finish it for today.~”

“!? And why in the world you haven’t yet!?”

S i g h s. Leo was a pain when he wanted to.

“Then don’t just call me over to evade work!! And you didn’t even bother making up an excuse!?”

He’s leaving for real now. At least, he was until he turned back and saw the door closed. Just when.

“Sena, I told you! I need you here in order to finish the song. And I’m not evading work!! Unlike you, who seems to want to run away as fast as possible? Wahaha ☆”

In the end, Izumi was just so tired that he didn’t have more strength to fight. Guess he could try and help out a little. Damn.  
Leo dragged him upstairs to his room. Unsurprisingly, the floor was so full of paper sheets, markers, pens and some weird litter. 

“Do you even clean up?”  
“Yeah! Sometimes!”

When he remembers, of course. Only when he can no longer even find his clothes between all that trash. Scary.

“...Leo-kun, what do you want me to do? Is it enough if I read the song so far and give you more ideas?”

“What? No~! I don’t need that. Just sit down, yes? Here, on the floor. Like this, see? ♪ ” The composer procedes to take a sit in the middle of the room, humming a little happy song. It’s not his fault, he just can’t help it. Leo hasn’t felt this enthusiastic in a while now.

“....?” It’s not something new that Izumi is confused by Leo’s words, but for now he’ll just behave and listen to him. Better if they finish this fast. “Done. Now what?”

“Now, let me hold your hand.”

Wait.

“...for what?”

“For inspiration, of course! What else? Stuuupid Sena, leaving me all alone when I need my muse the most.~ How can I compose anything if you’re so far, in your own house, out of my sight? I need you this close, Sena.” 

And so he took his hand, running out of patience eventually. It was as soft as he could remember. Sena’s skin sure is something. What else could he touch, he wonders?

“So all I have to do is... hold your hand and you’ll finish the song? That’s fine with me, but hurry up!”

Because his cheeks started to get all red, and Sena didn’t know how much more he could hide it.

“I knooow, mooom~!” Leo began to write with one hand, squishing tight Izumi’s with the other. Good thing that he’s ambidextrous.

“....I’m not your mom.”

No response was given, as the genius was focusing on the song. Sadly, he can’t focus on songwriting and Sena at the same time. Too bad.

“Mm.... Sena!! I got another problem!”

“...now what?”

“You see, your inspiration was enough but... Now I need more. Can I get more, Sena?”

“How...?”

Izumi suddenly choked a little, and quickly his heartbeats accelerated. What was this all about anyway, how did he end up there? And he even said he would help, so innocently and well-meaningly. Did he really had any valid reason to say no? It was not like he was disgusted by Leo’s presence, and they did have some intimate moments in the past but...

Izumi’s just a coward when it comes to feelings and affection, it would be better if he could just run away. It’s the easiest choice, after all.

“Give, me, your, lips~~ ☆”

“...S-So you want a kiss? Leo-kun, I fail to see how-”

“Shut up! Do you even listen? I told you I need my muse very close. If you want the song, just help me out.”

The model couldn’t help but to sigh, apparently very heavily. His face was already so red that the model gave up to Leo’s demand without really thinking.

“...just don’t smile like that, it’s annoying. Hurry up, t-then.”

If he closed the eyes maybe it would be easier, and so he did. Sena’s lips were so tense, and of course, Leo wouldn’t be satisfied with that sort of a kiss.

“Hurry what?”

“You know! I’m not saying it twice!”

“Who said I was going to kiss you? It’s the other way around, Sena! You gotta kiss me, so c’mon~.”

Wh-.

“Leo-kun, you sure don’t have a fever...? Of course I’m not doing that! Just for inspiration? I don’t mind waiting extra days for the song, also...”

“Sena, do you love me?”

What game was he playing now.   
Izumi just keeps quiet, trying hard to evade his gaze. Seriously, Leo is giving him quite the time.

“...Don’t you already know?”

“I don’t! Sena’s the worst expressing how he really feels! For a long time I seriously thought you hated me, you know? This time better don’t go and make the same mistake, mh? For a genius like me, it’s pretty easy to read you, but even so, I want to hear it from your own mouth!”

Damn. Why is so annoyingly difficult for him to say those three words, it shouldn’t be like that, right? What is he so afraid from? Izumi is perfectly aware of how much the composer loves him, and in return, he should be able to say it back. 

And Leo keeps pouting like a child. Knowing how stubborn he is, he wouldn’t give it up so fast.

“...I do, okay?”  
“You do whaaat?”  
“I love you.”

He kind of whispered it, but since they were so close, Leo heard it for sure.

“Now finish the song...”

That was just enough, his chest feeling all tingly and warm. There’s no way he could love someone more than he loves Sena. Leo can’t erase that dumb smile of his face even if he wanted to.

“No! I have to kiss you first! Oh, no, wait, you have to kiss me. Hey, Sena! Can we do both things? Now I can’t choose only one, grr.”

Izumi was willing to do it, if only that shut him up. Maybe it’s because of how complicated is for him to think clearly now, after that big effort he made.   
After a moment, Sena leaned in to leave a tiny kiss on the cheek, probably too fast.

“...how about that?”

“I love you. And I love everything you do, but that wasn’t even close to enough.~ So you’re saying you love me as to kiss my cheek? Well, I love you as to marry you! It’s not the same, duuumb Sena.”

Leo couldn’t wait any longer, and so started to kiss lots of times his friend’s face, here and there, sometimes on the lips, and then on the forehead... He didn’t plan to stop unless Izumi himself asked him to, or desperately tried to pull him away.   
He waited for it, but surprisingly, it didn’t happen?  
Maybe he was too nervous to say anything, or he really did like the kisses of the musician. 

“Sena, you alright?”

His face wasn’t even light pink nevermore, just an intense red, which extended to his neck as well. 

“...”

“Senaaa~! Say something, don’t die...”

“...I’m f-fine! Don’t kiss me like that! Seriously, what’s gotten into you...? So annoying! Are you a child? You know you can’t assault people like that, right!?”

“I was planning to stop when you asked me to. You were supposed to do so, you know! I can’t stop on my own! Not when it comes to you, after all! Sena does complain a lot about my kisses, but he never pushes me away. ♪ Does that mean you also like it when I kiss you?”

Does he? He never thought about it, after all. 

“S-So what about it? I may do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner~! Sena is a really smart dumbass! Dumb! Stupid! A smart idiot!!”

“Stop that-“

“Do you know how much I waited for this? Your turn to kiss me, Sena, wahaha! ☆”

“...can I really?”

“Huh? Of course you can! I’m your Leo-kun, right? Of course you can kiss me! No... In fact, you should want to kiss me! Aren’t I the love of your life as well?”

“...Maybe I don’t have the right, not after everything... Isn’t it too late to pay your love back?”

Sometimes, Leo wonders who is the most stupid among them. It’s kinda funny.

“Wrooong!! What if the aliens take me away again!? Then, it would really be too late! You better do it now, while we’re together, in the same room, in the same universe! ☆”


End file.
